the darkness
by wolfdemon45
Summary: she is a demon, they are crimanils, she grew up hated, so did they, she grew up in the darkness,...they didnt srry if this is bad its my first fanfic rated T for hidans mouth and other things that im still thinking of srry ;p
1. introduction 1

Wolfe: hey it's me I'm gunna go ahead & get started so sakura will you please do the disclaimer?

Sakura: sure wolfdemon45 does not own naruto if she did I would be in the akatsuki.

Howl

Summary: she is a demon, they are criminals, and she grew up in the darkness, so did they. She grew up alone…. They didn' :Hello my name is sakura haruno. This is what I look like. I'm about "5'9" I have body length hair. That I keep in two pig tails that are raped up halfway to the end & the rest of the way. Oh & did I mention that I am a demon. That right you heard right I am a demon but not just any demon a wolf demon. I have black & white ears & 7 (yes 7 ill tell you why later in the story I promise) I have a wolf guardian,(she towers over me) she at least ''6'9'' or taller. Her name is enta she is the same color as me in her wolf form. I have 2 brothers & 3 sisters. My mom & dad are dead, well at least my moms dead, my dad left. My mom was a vampire which makes me one to, & my dad was a wolf so that makes me a hybrid. My moms name was Alisha & my dad's name was cheetwo (not chetohow ever you spell it.) he was a wolf also the grim reaper, he had short pink hair & bright green eyes that glows at night. Well as I said my name is sakura haruno & this is my story.

Howl

Wolfe: hey it's me the new writer I'm sorry if it's not good I'm new & I'm worried that is not good comment please. I'll be out with my next one soon.

Sakura: bye peoples see you next time!


	2. Chapter 1 prouloge

Paste your docum

Chapter 1 the prolugee Wolfy:hey its me againe & im doing chapter 2 of my series im sooo ecsited & im sorry for how short my last one was I didn't think it would be so short cuse it took 2 sheets of paper haha lol ill let my guest do the disclaimer.Kakazu: wolfdemon45 doeas not own naruto just the plot line.Howl

(normal p.o.v)

"Hello" silence….. Darkness…CRASH! "Hello?" silences… step, step, step, "wh-wh-whos th-th-there "evil laugh "hahahahahahhahahahahaa" CRASH! "Mommy" "s-s-s-sa-sakura?!" "RAWR" "wahhh" " shut-up!" "ahhhhhhhhh" slice… blood splating on the wall sound…..sillence…THUD..

Howl  
"s-s-s-sakura?" "huh what" "wh-what did you do?!" "what fang what do you mean?" "what did you do to mom?!" "WHAT DO YOU ME-" she looks around "no no no NOOOOOO! I couldn't have done this no I coul-" *sniff sniff* "fang do you smell that?" "saku I think that's moms blood you smeel" "what?" "sorry I have togo love you"the boy named fang said & left. "hey honey wh-" the man that walked in stops & stares the walls then at the little 2 year old girl that was his daughter "sakura what did you do?" "I don't know im sorry dad" & after that the man left the room & the little 2 year old wolf cub alone.

Howl

2 years later (normal p.o.v)

"hey daddy? Where are you going?" "IM ,LEAVING YOU ANDTHIS DAME HOUSE" "cause I don't need you or your brothers or your sisters!" & after that day was the day sakuras life whent down hill. First the day after she her father left the rest of the haruno clan was muerded, but the serviving one scaterd to different villages. Then the next day she was chased out of her ouwn village by her uncle. She was then found by orochimaru whi traind her for awhile then gave her a curse mark then left her to dye shivering soon konoha ANBU found her & brought her back. She was in konoha for a year then she became ANBU herself but something happened on her first mission-prologe end.

HOWL

Wolfy: alright chapter 2 done awesome! J

Kakazu: wepee (sarcasume sp?)

Wolfy:shut up before I stap you & I don't care if you are immortal ok?

Kakazu: *sigh* ok whatever

Wolfy: good oh & can you do the closer & the shout out plz (gives puppy dog eyes)

Kakazu:*blush* sure wolfdemon does not own naruto oh & she wold like to say thak you to blossome from hell for leaving wolfy her first review

Wolfy: yep I was gunna stop it there cuz I thought it was bad but that was my first comment & it was nice so thax see you next time.

Kakazu & wolfy: *waving* BYE!

ent here...


	3. Chapter 2 THE BEGGING

**WOLFY: HEY ITS ME THAX FOR ALL THE REVIWES THEY WHERE AWSOME WOW I NEVER THOUGHT I WAS A GOOD RIGHTER WELL ANY WAAYS I HAVE A FEW ANOCMENTS THEN ILL HAVE MY GUEST DO THE DISCLAMER ALRUGHT 1 I HAVE CHAPTERS 3 AND 4 READY IM JUST WAITING FOR APPROVELS FROM MY REVIWERS THEN ILL POST THEM AND 2 IM USEING MY LITTLE BROTHERS COMPUTER CUZ MY MOMS DOING SOMESTUFF TO MINE I LOVE YOU GUYS YOU ARE AWSSOME WELL GUEST WILL YOU DO THE DISCLAMIER**

**HIDAN: SURE WHATEVER WOLFDEMON45 DOES NOT FU***KING NARUTO OR AKASUKI *SIGH* BUT SHE DOES LOVE US SO HERE THE STORY.**

**'THINKING' "TALKING" ^INNER^**

**HOWl**

*flash back* (sakuras p.o.v)

'wh-why is it so dark' i thought to my self 'and where am i' hey im sakura and im 6 years old. I started to struggle but stopped when i felt a shooting pain go throgh my body. I started to scream "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"then i heard fast foot steps coming my whay so i started struggling againe soon i felt presher on my little body they started screaming at me: "stop moving ull re-open the wound on your eye!" that made me stop 'how did i get a wound on my eye?' i couldnt remeber "wh-wher am i?'' ''your in konoha hospital, seewtheart'' ''ho-how did i get a wound on my eye?'' ''you fell off cliff and cut your eye on a sharp rock.'' ''wh-when will you take theses bandeges off and how long have i been out?'' "we will take the bandeges off here shortly we will also let ou see the stiches and 2 weeks'' the nurse said it so casuily like seeing a little 6 year old hurt was an every day thing it made me so made ' STICHES 2 WEEKS' ;; but before we do you must must know the bad news and you MUST calm down ok?'' ''ok'' to me even though my life was going down hill i didnt think it could get anyworse then this... But it did "you are going blind in your right eye'' thats when my heart stoped, and i knew i wasnt dreaming. "How long before my eye sights gone all the way?'' i could tell the nusre was surprised by my perfasinalism (lol) cuse it took her a second to answer "we dont know when sorry hun it could start ameditly" soon my small little frame started to shake i was sobing i could tell cuse my bandeges where getting wet. Then the nurse started to tell me how to keep my wound clean and not get infeccted she also told me i could cover it up or not it was my desision.

**HOWL (normal p.o.v) **

"sakura haruno'' an old man with a kind vocie ( guess who *gasp*) anbu ''yes hokaga-sama the little wolf asked '' i can not let you go on missions anymore'' ''w-wh-what WHY!?'' ''it is not permenet it is only tempery it is so your eye can heal up. So for right know go make some friends'' the od man smild at the small little wolf girl '' y-yes hokaga-sama'' said the little girl sadly. and she walked away with her head down and right eye coverd

**HOWL**

**WOLFY: SO SAD RIGHT HIDAN?**

**HIDAN: SURE WHATEVER JUST GET THE NEXT ONE OUT OK?**

**WOLFY: WOW AND I THOUGHT KAKAZU WAS MEAN BUT ANY WAYS HES RIGHT WELL BYE SEE YOU NEXT TIME PLZ REVIWE PLZ LOVE YA :)**


	4. Chapter 3 here we go

**WHOLFY: HEY ITS ME IN BACK AS YOU CAN SEE AND I ****WILL ****BE CONTINUING THESE AND ITS ALL THANKS TO MY VIEWERS OH I LOVE YOU GUYS OH AND IM BACK ON MY COMPUTER MY MOM JUST HAD TO TAKE HER STUFF OF IT THATS ALL SO WHERE GOOD BUT SOON WE WILL HAVE TO IT TO FACTORY SETTING SO ILL LOOSE ALL MY RPC AND PICS ANY WAYS GUEST PLZ DO THE DISCLAMER ( DOES A LITTLE HAPPY DANCE AND POINTS TO GEUEST)**

**DEIDARA: WOLFY DOES NOT OWN NAROTO UN AND SHE WOULD LIKE ME TO SAY THAT THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER THE CHUNIN EXACMES AND WHEN SAKURA-CHAN IS 17 UN OH AND WE LOVE YOU**

**WOLFY: (GLOMPS DEIDARA) ****_I LOVE YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH_****_ (_****KISSES CHEEK AND LETS GO)**

**DEIDARA: *BLUSHES AND FAINTS***

**HOWL (SAKURAS P.O.V)**

after 3 or 4 years of traning withrekagae well i traind with tsuade for a year to become a medic ninja. then i traned with killerbee for while. the only reason i traind with killerbee was to be able to control the 10 tail wolf (yes this is the answer to your wondering of why she has 7 tails) and dragon that are sealed up inside me. and every once and awile i would train with a diffrent teacher to learn diffrent things but mostly with rekage. but right know lets get to the predicament im in know,right know im standing in tsunade-sama's office listing to a meeting (that i dont whant to be in mind you that) to end. when she was getting to a really in important part naruto came running through the door glomping me real hard. And i mean hard to so i feel to the ground (and let me teel you that hurts) and i didnt say anything i just let him hug me. The only reason he got off was becouse of rekage "can you plz get off my student" "yes sir" naruto soon got off and helped me up too. soon tsunade cleard her throught and naruto let go of me (finally) "alright as i was saying sakura are you listing to me?" i nodded "ok so as i was saying-"

**HOWL**

**WOLFY:****_ CLIFFY _****FINLLY I GOT TO DO ONE YES SO SO ANYWAYS IM SORRY IT AT VERY LONG BUT ILL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER AND IM WORKING ON FISHING CHAPTER 4 ****_YESSSS_**** ALRIGHT DEI-KUN DO THE CLOSER PLZZZZZZZZ **

**DEIDARA: SURE ONE I JUST WOKE UP UN AND 2 WOLFDEMON45 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO AND WOLFY WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO PUT US IN HERE UN *WINNING***

**WOLFY: *NOT ON MEDS* *DANCING AROUND AND SUDDENLY STOPS AND SAIDS VERY HIGHPERLY*I CANT TELL YOU I CANT TELL YOU **

**DEI AND WOLFY: *WAVES* BYE SEE YOU NEXT TIME LOVE YOU (UN)**


	5. authers note

**WOLFY: HEY ITS ME IM THINKING OF MAKINK SAKURA FALL IN LOVE WITH ONE AKATSUKI MEMBER CAN YOU PLZ GIVE ME SOME IDEAS LIKE WHO AND WHAT SHODE IT BE NAMED IF YOU CAN I WOULD APRESHIATE IT THAKS LOVES WOLFDEMON45 AND I MIGHT DO A POLL AFTER I LEARN WHAT (LOL) THX LOVE YOU GUYS **


	6. anouther AN SORsorry dont kill me plz

**WOLFY: HEY ITS ME AGAINE JUST SO YOU KNOW MY POLL IS OUT SO YOU CAN VOTE ON THAT UMM BUT WHO EVER GWTS THE MOST VOTS WILL GET PUT IN MY NEW FANFIC AND IM GUNNA DO A ONE SHOT MADA SAKU FOR SHADOW WOLF AND SEE HOW THAT WORKS OUT ILL NEED THE AN IDEA SO IF YOU CAN SHADOW WOLF CAN YOU PLZ PM ME THAT WOULD BE AWSOME ID LOVE THAT UM THEN ILL DO OTHERS ONE SHOS SO PM ME IF YOU WHANT ME TO THAT GIVE THE COUPLE IDEA AND TITLE AND ILL DO THE REST SO MY NEXT STORY IS SHADOW WOLF AND MY NEXT CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ALL YOU VIEWERS THAT HAVE READ THIS AND LIKED IT I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS OUT THERE SO REMBER PM ME IF YPU WHANT ME TO MAKE A ONE SHOT BUT REMBER IDEA, TITLE, AND SAKURACOUPLE OH AND SO YOU KNOW YEIO OR NARUSAKU SORRY JUST GET ME YOUR IDEAS SOON AND I KONW YOU GUYS ARE READY FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER TO THE DAARKNESS INSIDE ILL GET IT OUT SOON I PROMISE I HAVE IT DONE JUST WAITING TO POST IT LOVE YOU GUYS SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	7. Chapter 4 WHY!

**WOLFY: HEY ITS ME AGAINE I JUST WHANTED TO SAY IM KINDA SAD RIGHT NOW CAUS MY GRANDMOTHERS MOMS BROTHER PASTED AWAY YESTERDAY AND I DIDNT FIND TILL TODAY HE WAS TAKEN OFF OF LIFE SUPORT THE DAY BEFORE YESTERDAY AND DIED THE NEXT DAY AND THIS WAS MY MY GREAT GRANDMOTHERS ONLY BOTHER THAT WAS LEFT THIS WHOUNT AFECT MY WRITING I PROMISE I REALLY DO THE ONLY REASON IM LATE IS BECAUSE IM FEELING BAD FOR MY GRANDMA SO IM AT HER HOUSE BUT LETS HAVE MY GUEST DO THHE DISCLAMIER PLZ**

**TOBI: TOBI SAYS HI TOBIS DOING THE DISCLAIMER TODAY CAUSE TOBIS A GOOD BOY TOBI ALSO SAYS SORRY THAT THAT HAPPEND (HUGS WOLFY) BUT TOBIS HERE TO SAY THE DISCLAMIER AND THE SHOOT OUTS WOLFDEMON45 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO AND SHE WOULD LIKE TO SAY SHE LOVES YOU GUYS ECSPESHILY EMOGIRL28, SHADOW WOLF (NOT A OFFICAL MEMBER), AND MIZU TASHI BLOSSOME TOBIS DONE CAUSE TOBIS A GOOD BOY **

**HOWL RECAP**

Sakura stood there infront of her medical teacher tsunade when tsunade said "as i was saying" and thats where **we** got cut off at ( **THATS GUNNA BE MY FIRST AND LAST TIME I DO THAT SORRY IT TAKES TO MUCH TIME**)

recap end

**HOWL SAKURAS POV**

" as i was saying the akatsuki are here." when i heard that i couldnt keep my clod composer or stay quite anymore i flipped " WHAT WHY?!" '' i dont know oh and sasuke has returnd and he did not come back alone his team is with him" "NOOOOO! WHY?!"'' i dont know im sorry and we already have the sleeping arngments" '' what are they" i was so cureuse that i coundt hide it in my voice it just came out the way it did. " The akatsuku will stay at your house while sasuke and his team wil stay in the uchiha compound" know i wasnt ecspecting this but i was wonderig what the akatsuki looked liked but was also woundering when they where gunna get here so i asked "when are they gunna be here?' " there already here and waiting for you" ' i cant belive this is happing i know itachi is in akatsuki but who else i just whanted to come home after being away for so long and go to bed but nooooooo sasuke and the akatsuki hd to show up and ruin that i feel lik crying (which i whount just so you know im toffer then that)' **_'WELL TO BAD THEY ARE HERE SO STOP BEING SHUCH A WUSS AND SUCK IT UP U BIG CRY_**** BABY'**God juisama (the dragon thats inside of me) could be so annoying (remind you of anyone?) _**'I HEARD THAT YOU**____**BITCH'**_ I rolled my eyes and whent back to listing to tsunade " so when did they get here?" "they got here yesterday when you where out trainging" (just so you knoew rekage and sakura trsnported there) when i heard that i was beyond mad and pissed they had to make up a new word for what i was felling they wjere here for a whole day and could have token naruto out from under tjer noses how i knew i was made was becous e rekage was telling me to calim down. You see when i get mad my eye(s) start to tern a snowy white and my puple starts to narrow ( this islike what happens to naruto when he gets mad and starts to go all kyubi an some poure persons ass) but i wasnt just made that they could have token naruto but they have to stay with me ( oh i so was about to go all jubo *10 tail wolf* on tsunades poor ass if she didnt teel me soon) why coulndt stay at an inn or somone els "im sorry sakura no inn or anybody else wold take them" "**SO YOU THINK LETTING THEM STAY AT MY HOUSE WITH UOT MY PERMISSION WAS OK"**" acully i did get permission i got it from your brothers"(starts growling) "**MY BROTHERS MOVED BACK TO MY HOME VILLAGE SO ****_THAT DOSNT CUONT"_**" i dont care know get over it they cant stay in the inn forever"

**HOWL **

**WOLFY: HEY ITS ME AGAINE IM SORRY IM LATE BUT THE NEXT ONES COMING OUT SOON AND SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFY I LOVE YOU GUYS SEE YPU NEXT TIME **

**TOBI: TOBI SAYS HI AND LOVES YOU TOO BUT I LOVE WOLFY-CHAN MORE (GLOMPS WOLFY) WOLFY-CHAN SAYS BYE **

**WOLFY: BYE GUYS LOVE YOU **


	8. Chapter 5 hello my name is

**WOLFY: IM SORRY IM LATE I ACTULLY WAS ABOUT TO UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER WHEN I ACSUDDENTL HET THE BACK SPACE OHHHH IM SOOO STUPID ANYWAYS IM SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS NOT GOOD ITS JUST THAT I WAS GOING WITH WHAT CAME INTO MY HEAD AGAINE IM SORRY.**

**KISAME: YEPITS TOTTALY THE COUMPUTERS FAULT (SARCASEM)**

**WOLFY: ****_SHUT-UP AND DO THE DISCAMIER_****_KNOW!_**

**KISAME: FINE WOLFDEMON4 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO**

**HOWL (SKURAS**

(sakuras p.o.v)

I was pissed no I was more pissed I was so mad that they had to make up a new word for how mad I was. The reason is because ( this is for the people who forgot or just akipped to this chapter) I have 10 s-rank missing ninja living in my house without my permission. 'actullay they did have permission your brothers gave them' ' no that dosnt count because they don't live here anymore I mean she could have sent me a bird with a message on it I mean how hard is that?' 'apprently very anyways what do you think they look like?' 'I don't know & I don't care all I whant is a quit ride home.'

(yes sheis riding her wolf enta I bet you forgot about her) soon we got home & I jumped off of her back with a soft thud. We walk into our house thinking it would be empty & we could relax. Ohhhhhh where we rong cause as soon as we walked into our house a kuni whent right by my head & hit enta in the chest. That made me mad no one & I mean no one hits my wolf & gets away with it. I turnd around & took the kuni out of her chest I rembe the last tome this happened me & my brother where fighting & he took it a lilttle to far & throw a kuni at enta I mean I know that she cannot be killed but thatstill pissed me off.

When I walked into my living room there were 2 guys standing there shirtless. But I don't care if you are super model hot or baby cute. I will cut your head off (litterly) I whent over to them & grabbedmy sythe off of my back & was about to slice the guy that had silver hair head off (yes its hidan & kakazu I whint explain them cause you already know what they look like) but then I felt something go through my stomach. When I looked down there was a thread thingy through my stomach & when I looked back up & my eyes where snowy white. "sorry bitch you should-'' before the silver haired guy could say anything else I haad alreadycutoff his head.

''im not gunn-'' before stitches could say anything else my sythe blade was to his neack. The guy thatwas sitting on my couch had blond hair decided to talk "hey you cant ju-" before blondie could say anything else same thinghappend to him as stiches. "one I own this house so ill do whatever I whant. & two im not a bitch & who are you guys?"

(peins p.o.v)

A girl with long pink hair walked in the door mad I didn't know why & I didn't care. But when she cut hidans head off I was kinda intersted, I don't know why she was mad but then she thretend kakazu & deiedara. Then she fially spoke ''one I own this house & two don't call me a bitch.'' Know I knew how she was, "so you must be sakura haruno.'' '' yes I am & who are you guys?" "if you take you wepon off of deidaras neack then I will tell you." She soon opliged I then called the rest to come down. "know introduce your selves to ." '' im pain the leader'' ''im konan'' ''im itachi'' ''im kisame'' ''tobis tobi'' ''im deidara un'' ''im sasori'' ''im kakazu'' ''im hiadn'' '' & were zetsu.**''**

**HOWL**

**WOLFY: HEY SORRY IM LATE I TRIED SORRY BUT IM WORKING IN MY MADASAKU**

**KISAME:YEP SHE TRIED WELL WE HAVE TO GO **

**BOTH: BYE!**


End file.
